User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Here we are again everybody! This journey has started and everything already seems exciting! I don't know aboucha but I am enjoying this! So as you know, JDisbae and I created this cycle together. Team work is the key to every great result when not working alone. Well, we two had a blast. Personally, I enjoyed evey minute of it. You must talk with each other, accept everyone's opinion and point of you and utterly, be able to com-pro-mise. Also, if you seem to not get along, stay professional. Even at this case something beautiful might come off as a result! Never forget to follow your gut tho. ;) Anyway, let's jump onto the episode's challenge! . 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 3 - "SOMETHING JUST LIKE THIS"' Heeeey! I don't know if y'all got the reference but this is your first...................... TEAM CHALLENGE! Yay! All of you will be divided into 4 teams of 2 and you'll co-design and co-create a gameplay based on the song *you guessed it* "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers featuring Coldplay! This song is amazing - I hope you feel it as well. So each team will have to: 1. Create a duet. Your coaches' looks MUST be cohesive. 2. Give it a PROM NIGHT theme/concept. 3. Make a back ground for your dance. You may work together on everything. Now, you might be asking "which will the teams be?". Well here it is: JustVladik4Kides, as the winner of the last episode, you get to pair up your fellow students! First, you may pick YOUR partner and then pair the others. You must create 4 teams of two artists each. Please pick the teams wisely and take some minutes to strategise. Also, please take the players' Time Zones into consideration as well. Post your pairings to the comments below and I'll update the blog asap. Both players on a team will be given the same scores by the judges. The team with the most points will win and the judges will decide on a sole winner. However, the two players of the team with the lowest score will go in an #ArtBattle against each other. Give it your best! So, JustVladik4Kides paired all of you up. HERE ARE THE TEAMS!: *OZCAR LIAMZ & JustVladik4Kides *ZodiacGiraffe & JDLover12 *JD4SURVIVOR & DerpTheMerp *Chichithemonkey & MistyMelissa SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . ''THE STUDENT(S) CHICHITHEMONKEY TGDGFnSAvatar.png DERPTHEMERP TGDGFnSAvatar.png JDLOVER12 TGDGFnSAvatar.png MISTY MELISSA TGDGFnSAvatar.png ZODIAC GIRAFFE TGDGFnSAvatar.png JD4SURVIVOR TGDGFnSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES TGDGFnSAvatar.png OZCAR_LIAMZ_TGDGFnSAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' ''(THE RESULTS:) OZCAR LIAMZ & JUSTVLADIK4KIDES - 11 votes ZODIACGIRAFFE & JDLOVER12 - 11 votes JD4SURVIVOR & DERPTHEMERP - 3 votes CHICHITHEMONKEY & MISTYMELISSA - 7 votes . There will be no deadline but please submit asap. The ideal would be to take 4 days max. We would appreciate it. Good luck! See y'all soon! ;) ,your judges, S10K, JDisbae and Matusmati. . AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:... 'THE CREATIONS:' Smth.png|'OZCAR / VLAD' SomethingJustLikeThis TGDGZodiandJDL12.png|'ZODI / JDLOVER12' Something Just Like this.png|'CHICHI / MELISSA' Somethinglikethis-gameplay.png|'JD4SURVIVOR / DERP' 'THE JUDGING:' Hey y'all! It's been a while! Well the day is finally here and the judging is about to start! Good luck to everyone. On this episode, we will judge every team since there are only 4. Ay, let's start! . First up, OZCAR LIAMZ & JustVladik4kides. MATUSMATI: I think your square it's really good, the coaches are right, the colors are right but, the challenge was to make a gameplay, and this is a square, i would like to give you more points but i can't. JDisbae: I really love the vibes I got from this, the background is SO SO SO perfect and simple and it just fits so well with the dancers. The color scheme is really odd but I kinda like it even tho those colors dont really say “prom” to me. Also it isn’t a gameplay so I deducted a point for that. Someone10000: The execution here is just amazing! I love the theme with the BG and the detail these have! Your editing skills really show! However, I really can’t love the color scheme. I think it’s a lil tacky. Too JD2/JD3 ish. Next up, ZodiacGiraffe & JDLover12. MATUSMATI: I like your background but i see it a little bit dark, also your dancers are not giving me "Prom dancers" they seem to be kinda older, but well. Also the dark skin doesn't look good for this song, but everything is well done edited JDisbae: WOW! This was an amazing piece of editing everything from the hair all the way to the stars just.. Work. I am so amazed with what you guys pulled off, it fits the song so well and its just such a work of art! Someone10000: Amazing! Love it! The theme of their clothes and the BG is spot on! For me, you approached the song the best. However, the editing could have been slightly better. Best scenery tho. Next up, Chichithemonkey & MistyMelissa. MATUSMATI: The background is good, i like it, i was expecting a little bit more but it's ok. The coaches, even if you have painted their skin white with a brush and they are not re-colored, i think they kinda fit with the song JDisbae: This is really nice, its just too simple. The dancers needed a little bit more of a recolor to match and the background really needs something more as its giving me 60’s disco vibes. It definitely isn’t the best work but I could somewhat see it work... Someone10000: This is cute. Ya know, it is a good piece. Won’t make me say “blah” but won’t make me say “WOW” either. I think it lacks a little edgy-”ness”. It gets the job done tho. Last but not least, JD4SURVIVOR & DerpTheMerp. MATUSMATI: I liked that you added the GUI, but the background is kinda boring and plain, the just dance coaches doesn't look good there, and the coaches are ok, i was expecting a recoloring or something, at least a different outline, idk, they look like the first picture you find when you search for "suit" and "dress". I'm dissapointed since i was waiting more from both of you JDisbae: This is nice but its just SO tacky. The song is so electro and out there and this feels like a 90’s song. The background just doesn’t fit well with the dancers and the recoloring is a bit too dull- truly expected more from you two. Not to mention that it took you a lonnnnggg time to submit and all we get is this. I’m just shocked. Someone10000: For me, this is definitely the weakest piece. The coaches’ colors are ok but could have been a LOT better and more complex. Plus,, the BG is not good. I think it’s bad edited and even if it would have been executed well, the idea itself isn’t great anyway. Expected more from both. . One of the teams is the winning team and one is the losing team. OZCAR LIAMZ. JustVladik4kides please step forward. . You are safe. You can now leave. . ZodiacGiraffe & JDLover12...... You are the winning team of this episode! We'll announce the sole winner in just a bit. . Now, only two teams left. The losing team is... . JD4SURVIVOR and DerpTheMerp. I am sorry guys but you are both entering this episode's ArtBattle. That means that Chichithemonkey and MistyMelissa, you are safe. . Ok now let's talk about the episode's sole winner. Will it be ZodiacGiraffe or JDLover12? wait............ Guys, JDisbae and I have been informed of something. We were told that JDLover12 did not really take part in the creation process of the design. That makes ZodiacGiraffe the obivious winner. ZodiacGiraffe, you are the winner of this episode! An advantage will be waiting for you on the next episode. Now, us two hosts had to make a difficult decision. JDLover12, we think that you do not deserve 2nd place since you did not work with ZodiacGiraffe. We are also giving you a chance to redeem yourself. You will battle it out in the episode's ArtBattle against JD4SURVIVOR and DerpTheMerp. More info below. . . So, JDLover12, JD4SURVIVOR and DerpTheMerp, you are about to battle it out. You all get a second chance to prove your abilities and save yourselves from elimination. Here's how it will work. All of you must send to my e-mail a JD square for the song "I Got You" by Bebe Rexha. Then, based on your three entries, the three judges will vote for the worst design. The artist with the most votes will get eliminated and the other two will stay safe. Guys, you must give us your best. Give us everything. This is a second chance given to you so show us that you deserve it. Go for it! SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . See you guys soon. I wish to teh three of you the bestest of luck. . So, the results are here... First, here is what the three contenders made: 27662024_408719099569154_681521778_n.png|'JD4SURVIVOR' IGotYouTGDG_Cover_Generic.png|'JDLOVER12' unnamedDERPTGDG.png|'DERPTHEMERP' Now, JDisbae and Mati, let's vote. ...And guys, before we start, remember: You do NOT want us to vote for you. For this time only, the judges will vote for who they want to eliminate based on your designs, since there are three of you. . Mati, what do you think? - Derp, I think that the coach doesn't fit with the song much as the other do. All squares are really good so I had to look at the smallest detail to make this decision... JDLover12 (0) - JD4SURVIVOR(0) - DerpTheMerp (1) JDisbae, what do you think? - Tonight, I loved the look and fittingness of Derp’s and although I really liked all three of these! I have to say my favourite was Derps (keep up the good work fyi) which left me with two and when I thought about it I realised that while I think neither of the squares left fit the song particularly well, JD4’s looked better than JDlover12’s… So I have decided to vote JDlover12 for elimination. I am so sorry. JDLover12 (1) - JD4SURVIVOR(0) - DerpTheMerp (1) So, JDLover12 and Derp have both one vote each. JD4SURVIVOR has got no votes. If S10K votes for either JDLover12 or Derp, they will get eliminated. If S10K votes for JD4SURVIVOR, the judges would deliberate in person to choose who they will eliminate. Let's see: (My opinion:) - It hurts just a tad more cuz this time I might be voting for one of my “students”. Well, JDisbae I don’t agree with you. I think JD4 has submitted the best square in this cuz I really think it fits the theme the most. For me, the elimination is sadly between Derp and JDLover12…. *sigh*... I vote to eliminate JDLover12 just because Derp gave us a little bit more skill tonight. I am sorry JDLover12. JDLover12 (2) - JD4SURVIVOR(0) - DerpTheMerp (1) So, it deels bad to say this but JDLover12, you are eliminated. You are the first newbie to go. I know you can do better and I believe in your skills. This was not the easiest thing to do but you did pull it off. I am eager to see some exciting things from you outside TGDG. And remember, that you outlasted two returnees! That's not something to be sad about! Well, goodbye. We will miss you. JD4SURVIVOR and DerpTheMerp, you are safe. You may now join the others. Well, this was a loong episode! See ya on episode 4 were there will actually be action! Byeee! ;D ,your hosts, S10K and JDisbae. . Category:Blog posts